My own little song bird
by Darkredblossomgodess
Summary: what if katherine's daughter who she thought died by her husdand survive? What if she had to give her up to klaus for her freedom. Who knew her daughter and klaus would soon fall in love? klaus/oc and other pairings
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer; i don't own any vampire dairies characters I do own Aria.

Katharina POV:

I looked through my family line's book. I searched through it to find at least on picture of her, my daughter. I noticed something hanging out. i pulled the paper out of the book to find the paper surprisingly blank. i turned the paper over to see it said from Emily. I smirked, the words can only be seen when blood is on it. i bit my finger with my vampire fangs and drops of blood fell on the paper. I started to read.

Dear Katharina,

Your daughter is alive. She has the necklace to revive,

I stopped reading. No it can't be. My husband killed her when she was just a baby, but she did have the necklace on. i continued to read.

Your daughter is a witch and immortal, she is not one of your kind. She made a spell on herself to remain 16. You must protect her. She is a very powerful witch and dangerous, the natural red streaks in her hair prove she isn't a normal witch. She is looking for you; I put a spell on this letter so she will know your location. There is a picture of her so you will know what she looks like. When your blood when on the paper she will already know your location. When she became immortal her powers started to increase at the end of each year like how you vampires increase your strength except she her powers increase in a larger amount. Not even one hundred witches put together can defeat her, but that spell of hero's has a consequence. Every year her witch powers increase, her body and mind have to adapt to it and the process is very painful leaving her very vulnerable at that time. That is why you need to protect her. She also has anger problems so be careful. She also increases her stamina by doing hand to hand combat and weapon fighting which she is well experienced in both of that thing.

Take care, love,

Emily.

I finished reading and flipped the letter over to see a picture of my daughter, Aria. She is beautiful. She has a heart shaped face, delicate yet strong jaw; perfect shaped nose full pouted pink lips and witches eyes that are right know a sapphire blue. Her face looks graceful yet fierce. The smile on her face and the amusement in her eyes softens her features; her skin is a creamy color slightly tan. Her hair is a glossy long wavy black hair with blood red streaks put in a high ponytail with a red wearing a red long sleeve shirt and black skin jeans with black boots. She is most certainly my daughter. i can't wait to meet her. i know or sure I will protect her. Some part of me knew she would be way to freedom and that I would have to give her up to Klaus? I surely didn't.

Aria POV:

I studied the red crimson rose with black tips and smiled. When I was suddenly in a vision. I saw a bunch of brick walls and I saw my mother. She is more beautiful than the pictures Emily showed me, but she looked really thirsty for a vampire. I looked at the surroundings trying to find out where she is. I saw a door shape entrance and felt the presents of a very strong spell. Where is she? I closed my eyes. Emily where is she? I opened my eyes to see word appear in the vision. Mystic falls, Virginia. Well Virginia is abit far from her so I guess I'm going to have to transport some blood bags to where she is.

"Mystic falls here I come." I said packing my cloths.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire dairies**

**Katherine POV**

**I almost moaned in pleasure when I ripped open the blood bag and drank the blood quickly. The surprisingly warm liquid taste so wonderful in my mouth. I was nearly done with the bag when I heard Stephen's voice.**

"**Katherine you seem to be enjoying yourself, so who gave you the blood bag?" he asked by the time I was done with it.**

"**Now why would I tell you that?" I asked as he glared at me and I couldn't resist the urge to smirk. Stephen could be so amusing.**

"**Because if you don't-" my laugh seem to interrupt him.**

"**What could you do to me that could certainly make me tell you?" I asked resisting to shake my head. Stephen wasn't too good with a threat, which was Damon's thing.**

"**Who said I was going to do anything? Elijah would be more than willing." Stephen said smirking at me as I showed a perfectly rehearsed fear in my eyes.**

"**So I'm damned if I do and damned if I don't." I said sighing like I didn't even have another choice.**

"**Pretty much." Stephen said with a look of triumph in his eyes.**

"**Well it was Elena." I said not completely lying. Elena did give me some blood an hour ago but this new blood bag was from my long lost daughter dearest. I leaned against the wall looking irritated before I said, "Is there anything else you need?"**

"**Katherine you're lying. Elena gave you blood an hour ago and it was in a cup." Stephen said still glaring at me and he wasn't really good at it.**

"**So miss perfect told you." I said grinning at Stephen as I watched him get angrier by the second. I or more like my daughter was already a couple of steps head of him." Well, if you really want to know. I already planned on getting back into the tomb sooner or later so I was prepared." I said gesturing to the pile of blood bags hidden behind the rock I just lifted that took a vampire with a very good eyesight to see. The blood bags looked to be a couple of centuries old. I bit my lip hard to keep form smiling and I never loved my daughter as much as I did now. I chuckled a bit realizing how much I came to respect my daughter's cleverness and love her for it and I never even officially met her. Stephen looked completely shocked and a terrified. "I told you or was it Damon?" I asked pondering a bit before I got closer to the spell barrier and walked out. It was only for a short time then I had to go back but that was enough for me." I'm the safest bitch in town." I said before going back into the barrier. Checkmate**

**Alexandria POV:**

**I packed my things quickly and ran to the airport. My flight was about to leave in a couple of minutes. Once I stopped running a wave of dizziness came over me as I crumbled to the ground only to be caught by a strong pair of arms. Damn it have to happen now of all day. I had to just go through the adept stage. As my body started to shut down I asked in softly," Who are you?"**

"**It's okay love my name I Klaus." I heard the man say before a blacked out and prepared for the painfulest experience of my life. I literally flinched at the thought.**


End file.
